User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Why Victory Records Has Completely Jumped the Shark! ("Rant Wars")
Ouroburos comes back, folks, but he's not alone... With him, is another blog, just like he promised. Everybody, this is my official rant on Victory Records. They are known as a Chicago label that has been widely known for signing in many Hardcore acts, and over the years, they went ahead and began also signing death metal, pop punk, and alternative rock artists. So why not waste any time and just start this bitch, right? {sighs} The suspense is killing me... Victory Records, like I mentioned before, is a record company from the area of Chicago. They were best recognized as "one of the most influential indie labels"... And that's ironic considering how we look at it now. Victory has signed legendary bands such as Snapcase, Integrity, Deadguy, and even Earth Crisis in the past, and are now dirty bastards because they have crap like These Hearts, The Bunny The Bear, A Day to Remember, Design the Shitline, and also Dr. Acula. Ladies and gentleman, this is them in all their glory, killing many good bands off that had huge potential and creativity such as The Hurt Process and Between the Buried and Me... SERIOUSLY!!!!!! BTBAM was really Victory's only true hope in redeeming themselves after taking out a majority of crossover thrash/punk groups on the record label, but they resigned! Fuck you, Victory Records! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOU!!!!!!!!! Alas, BTBAM are now on Metal Blade Records, aka, a way better label that stays true to their name! I always knew Metal Blade would make the guys feel welcome... Moving onward to this nightmare fuel. So why is Victory total shit these days? The answer's been staring us in the face for long, people: they sold out. Here is Victory Records, an indie label from Chicago with such great bands and poise now turned into a money-grubbing company like everything else nowadays that seem to suffer than a bad case of A.D.D, such as myself (lying, folks, and don't take this seriously) This company should change their name to Fail Records and also take out the intense bulldog and have the logo as a gay, singing poodle... As in, THIS IS HORSE VOMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now to be perfectly honest, the label at least has a few decent to above-average groups here and there. Some of them are, but not limited to, Within the Ruins, Counterparts, Jungle Rot, Wretched, and also wouldn't you know it, Carnifex! Yeah, I ain't trolling when I say that. I definitely think Carnifex is one of the fewer deathcore acts I'll tolerate, right next to Born of Osiris, Arsonists Get All the Girls, Despised Icon, and Veil of Maya... But that's about it. Shit such as Suicide Silence, Iwrestledabearonce, Bring Me the Horny (they just want you to think it's Horizon), and Emmure just wants to make me commit suicide. Once again, we're moving onward... But do Within the Ruins, Carnifex, and Wretched even belong on this putrid piss label? Don't think so. These types of bands need respect and promotion on far superior labels and then they'll be loved a lot by listeners with very trained ears and a great taste in the metal department... Like me. {weeps} It's just a cruel shame that the shit scene kids listen to is generally on this one label, and look at Standby Records! There's two acts signed that aren't worth your damn breath: Black Vagina Bitches (they think their name is Black Veil Brides) and Dick Dick Cock (this idiotic duo keeps claming they're Dot Dot Curve) I wish I knew what world we lived in. Soooooo in conclusion, Victory Records from the 90s to at least 2005 is nearly worth every penny, and then immediately afterwords, they have transformed into massive retards who prefer quantity over quality... And that's just wrong on so many levels. I WAS a diehard fan of these people until they started screwing around with some of their talent, and also signed in artists worse by comparsion. These guys shouldn't be indie any longer if they keep making their music commercial by every second. Whatever... 'I'm Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian, metalheads, and I hope to see you once more again. Peace! ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts